


Boom, Bloom, Blossom

by Y99NG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Family, Anxiety, Child Neglect, Fear of Change, Fellas is it gay, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, High School, Homophobia, Implied Violence, Insecurities, Lots of confusion, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Realizations, a bit of angst, a bit renjun centric really, also hurt and comfort yay, aware or not, don't hate jaemin okay, haechan is there for a minute, he's trying his best, is it fair to say they're all just whipped, is this also fluff, jeno and yeri are friends, jeno best boy, jk jk only renjun's out, mental issues, norenmin endgame, one gay awakening, power of frendship dun dun DUN, renjun martyr, they all are, three dudes hanging out cuz they're all gay, toxic home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y99NG/pseuds/Y99NG
Summary: Growing up and finding yourself was never easy, but figuring out life between all the bruises, the blurred lines of friendship, and the threat of losing everything you were working so hard for? Even harder.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!! Be mindful of the tags !!!!!!
> 
> Even if I've tried to make it less in-your-face and more subtle instead of graphic descriptions of on-screen violence, this story does contain an abusive family and both physical and emotional abuse even if it isn't explicitly shown. It is heavily implied and referred to with visible injuries and repercussions on mental health and well-being. The amount of it varies depending on the chapter, but it is a running, constant theme and present in every chapter, so be mindful of that.
> 
> That's all I have to say, really! I've been working on this story for over a year now, so I'm actually scared of finally showing it to the world. It has helped me deal with some stuff and my summer would've been way worse if I didn't have this story as a distraction. Anyway!
> 
> Be careful. Stay healthy. 
> 
> And enjoy!

Lee Jeno was in the middle of rearranging his old CDs when he heard the insistent knocking on his bedroom window, startling him out of his thoughts. He frowned, taking out the one earpod he had on — he'd been using it to listen to music on low volume, too afraid to disturb his mother, who had gone to bed an hour ago — and looked outside.

He wasn't surprised at all to see one of his best friends grinning at him from behind the second-floor window, trying his best to balance himself on the small windowsill as he waited for him to let him in. Honestly, he’d be more surprised if he ever saw him use an actual door.

With a sigh, Jeno got up from the floor, shaking his head disapprovingly as he opened the window for him.

"Why'd you lock it like that?" Renjun immediately complained as he took his hand, letting him aid him inside. "I could've fallen off if you didn't notice me out there soon enough."

“Exactly. You need to stop doing this. Seriously, mom’s said countless times already that you can just use the spare key under the welcome mat. She doesn’t mind you coming over, so why do you keep climbing through my window?”

Renjun offered him a sheepish grin, “A bad habit?”

Jeno shook his head again, "One of these days you'll get hurt, mark my words."

He did not want to be there when– not an _if_ but a hard _when_ since it seemed pretty much unavoidable at this point– Renjun would finally fall down and hurt himself while attempting to climb up there. There was nothing he could do to help him then, stuck inside his room, forced to watch it happen.

And that was exactly why he was trying to get Renjun to use the door like a normal person. Not only could he get hurt, but Jeno was worried that if one day the old hag from across the street would have enough of them and their gimmicks, she’d call the cops on Renjun for an act of petty revenge.

And Renjun was no better, really, a stubborn slave to his habits. Or then he was just doing it out of spite to get a rise out of him. Which, now that he thought about it, wasn't completely out of the question. Either that or Renjun was secretly a spider-monkey and Jeno's whole life had been a lie.

Jaemin, their other friend, had decided to try it just for kicks one time, climbing through the window only to end up all ragged and out of breath. He even pulled a muscle so bad it had made him swear to never do it again. Instead, he used the door like any other civilized member of society.

Despite the dangers, Jeno felt the need to bite on his tongue and hold back every time he felt like really scolding his friend. He knew it was a habit so fully ingrained in him that it was hard to comprehend they’d always leave their front door open for him any time he wanted or needed it. The older was simply too used to sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night, hoping his family wouldn't notice he was gone till he got back, pretending he'd never left.

Even now, Renjun was giving him his best, most pitiful look so that he’d turn a blind eye on it again. "I promise I'll try to remember it the next time!"

Jeno's face softened, his hand coming up to ruffle his messy locks. “I just hate it when you pull dangerous stunts like that. You shouldn’t be so careless,” he reminded, causing his friend to make a face at him while fixing his hair. He returned it with a pointed look, “I’m just worried.”

“Yeah, I know. And I think it’s really sweet. But you better hope Jaemin never catches you acting like a mother hen. He’d feel offended you’re trying to steal his job.”

Jeno scrunched his nose a little, “He’d never let me live after that.”

“Yeah,” Renjun laughed, but then quickly stopped, hunching over with a hand over his ribs and a frown marring his face. "Ow. Okay. That kinda hurt."

Jeno felt a spike of worry surge through him. He'd suspected something was off about his friend since he'd seen him struggle more than usual when climbing through, but he’d tried to brush it off as him being tired so late at night. It was clear he couldn't ignore it now though. He knew what it meant.

Wordlessly, he reached towards Renjun’s shirt and pulled it up, not giving him a chance to cover himself. “H-Hey,” Renjun complained, but he had no real strength to fight off the school's athlete. He knew it was already too late anyway, Jeno had already seen it.

"Junjunie," Jeno whispered somberly, eyes taking in the extent of the new bruises covering his skin. Renjun looked away, blinking furiously as he avoided his eyes.

He didn't push Jeno away when he examined him from head to toes, trying to see if he had any open wounds or other bruises he should know about. He wouldn't let him go till he'd made sure there was nothing else he was trying to hide anyway, always assessing the injuries and making sure none of them needed any medical attendance.

Fortunately, it didn’t seem too bad overall; just regular bruises, some darker than the others, but that was the extent of it. Jeno almost recoiled at the thought. _‘Regular’_ was just an awfully brute way to phrase it, but it was the closest one to the truth.

“I haven’t even looked in the mirror yet," Renjun admitted quietly, assuming the worst from the silence that had fallen over them. "Are they that bad?” He tried to smile, to be brave, but the corners of his mouth were twitching, making it look more like a grimace.

Jeno shook his head a little. He’d seen Renjun sport worse, but thankfully it happened on very rare occasions. His family didn't want a case compiled against them after all. "I think it's not that-"

“I’m here bitches!” Jaemin exclaimed loudly as he slammed Jeno’s bedroom door open, arms thrown in the air to really highlight his entrance, his whole body buzzing with energy like he’d just downed twelve cans of energy drink. Which, knowing Jaemin, probably wasn’t that far from the truth.

Hearing no reaction, he paused, blinking at the sight of Jeno lifting up Renjun’s shirt, his other hand flat against his bare stomach as Renjun supported himself with his hands on Jeno’s shoulders. His lips turned to a devious smirk.

“Oh dear. I sure hope I didn't interrupt something _interesting_ ,” he teased while wiggling his eyebrows, drinking in the adorable startled, caught-in-the-act kind of expressions on their faces.

Jeno flushed deep red, and Renjun laughed before wincing again, causing Jeno to fuss over him till he slapped his hands away and pulled down his shirt. "We were being decent," Renjun assured. But then a beat later, "Though Jeno was _just_ starting to get all handsy with me. A shame."

_K.O._

Jeno spluttered, face heating up incredibly as he crossed his hands over his face, whining quietly to himself. "You two are the worst! The worst! I can’t believe I’m friends with either of you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Renjun dismissed with a careless wave of his hand. “But I’m fine, seriously. Doesn’t even hurt.” He managed to sound convincing right up until Jeno poked his sides, making him hiss and double over in pain.

Jaemin scoffed, “Right, and I’m Mother Theresa. Don’t lie, I saw your bruises from the door. If that isn’t bad, I don’t know what is.”

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Renjun insisted again, whining. “My skin’s just too sensitive! You could poke me and suddenly I have the bruise the size of a tennis ball.”

“Bullshit,” both Jeno and Jaemin called out at the same time, not letting him lie through his teeth like that. The two of them whipped their heads towards one another, eyes wide.

“Jinx!” Jaemin yelled out in less than a second, flashing one of his marvelous grins. “You’re at my mercy now, Jeno boy. Get wrecked!” But then he remembered the time and cringed, pulling an imaginary zipper over his mouth. “Right. Sorry. You can talk now.”

Jeno was already full-on glaring at him. “Yell _one_ more time, and I’ll throw you out the window,” Jeno threatened with a stern finger pointed at the youngest.

They all knew he wouldn't have the guts and his mom would have his head for that, but they'd rather not test his patience either. Especially when they knew how important it was for Jeno’s mom to get her well-deserved sleep. She was a nice person, really, kind and patient and all things wonderful, but even she could get grumpy if she didn’t get enough sleep before her next shift.

Jaemin, like the child he was, didn't seem to mind putting his life on the line, silently mocking Jeno's threat by making faces behind his back. After he was satisfied enough with his own petty behavior, he smiled proudly to himself and skipped straight towards a giggling Renjun, pulling him into a tight hug and making him cry out in pain.

“Jaemin! Don’t touch me, it hurts.” Renjun pushed him away with a glare.

“Oh, so _now_ it hurts?” Jeno asked, grumbling to himself from across the room. Renjun shrugged, a bit embarrassed; He had nothing to defend himself with this time.

“I can just kiss it all better! Wanna bet?” Jaemin asked as he made exaggerated kissy faces at him while batting his lashes like he was trying to act out a cartoon. Renjun squeaked and jumped further away from his reach, trying his hardest to keep his face away from him.

Seeing his chance to strike back, Jeno stepped closer and quickly copied Jaemin, puckering his lips and making his own obnoxious kissing noises on the other side of Renjun's face till he was reduced to nothing but a laughing, giggling mess, making them smile proudly at the sight of him smiling.

“You’re so cute like this! Makes me want to nom on your cheeks,” Jaemin cooed, reaching over with his long arms to pinch his face, making Renjun whine as he tried fighting his hands off of him again.

“No one gets to eat my cheeks! They’re the source of all my confidence.”

Jeno and Jaemin shared looks. “Even more reason to,” Jeno concluded.

“Yeah,” Jaemin agreed with a nod, pretending to be all serious but always going for the dramatics. “I agree. The case of Renjun infecting us with his bullshit confidence quota has been reached and exceeded with outstanding numbers. We need to stop this epidemic before it’s too late for all of us.”

Renjun rolled his eyes, “Watch out, or you might end up catching all my gay germs instead.” That was all it took for the mood to suddenly drop. The sight of his friends' stunned faces made him quickly avert his eyes and clear his throat, awkward.

It wasn't like his childhood friends didn't know he was gay since they were the very first people he'd officially come out to, but it wasn't exactly a secret his coming out fiasco had caused him some unnecessary troubles in life either. So really, the mood taking a serious dip at that should just be expected, especially after they'd tried so hard to cheer him up.

In short, Renjun felt like shit. “Anyway, can we go to sleep? I’m getting a bit tired.”

“Yeah, of course," Jeno quickly agreed. "Want some spare clothes?” Renjun nodded. “You know where to find them.”

Renjun gave him a tense smile, trying to ignore the heavy weight of guilt settling inside his heart for knowing he was always bothering his friends like this to the point they already expected him to come over most nights. He just really didn’t have much of a choice.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he got his usual pair of PJs; a gray, loose shirt that was too small for Jeno, and a pair of his old black shorts he had to tie tighter around his waist so they wouldn’t fall off.

His friends gave him reassuring smiles before he slid inside the bathroom, swiftly changing somewhere no one else could see him. He trusted his friends with his life, but he'd always felt a bit insecure with his body, too self-conscious of all the marks decorating his skin.

When he finally finished and got out, he couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of his friends laying on top of Jeno’s bed, talking excitedly about something — probably that new monster movie hitting the cinemas next month — and laughing together like they'd never felt more at peace. His heart fluttered knowing they always left a spot his size in the middle just so they could cuddle him all night, making sure he felt more loved than he deserved.

And god, Renjun was more than ready to call it a day and forget anything that had happened that week. Yes, please.

Renjun jumped on the bed with excitement, making the other two laugh at him as they watched him crawl under the covers, waiting till he got all settled before clinging onto him with all their limbs.

Jaemin hoisted his leg over his waist as per usual, trapping him under them, while Jeno made sure his face was resting comfortably against his chest, arms reaching past him and settling on Jaemin’s waist while caging him in between them.

Renjun knew he’d get too warm sooner or later, wanting to crawl out of their reach and stretch his limbs that would surely get attacked by painful pins and needles, but for the moment, he wouldn’t change it for anything.

He let out a content sigh, eyes fluttering shut in the comfort of their presence. He could feel Jaemin reach for the covers, pulling them properly over all three of them, and their arms only tightened protectively around him after they’d settled in better.

“Good night Renjun, good night Jeno.”

“Goodnight both of you.”

Renjun was about to respond when he felt it, the soft kisses being pressed against his hair and his forehead, making him hum a little to himself, reassured and already drowsy. Jeno and Jaemin just always made sure he’d never go to sleep before he’d smiled for them, and he couldn't be more grateful for his friends for always being there for him.

“Good night, Jeno, Jaemin.”

He felt them shift around for a bit more, content with the warmth they provided, before finally drifting off to a dreamless dream, a faint trace of a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this work is my baby, I can't believe I'm finally pushing it out to the world @.@ This feeling is indescribable.
> 
> Please give it lots of love! ♡
> 
> (find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/intent/user?screen_name=ririwritesaus) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ririwrites))


	2. Chapter 2

“It isn’t gay to kiss your homies,” Jaemin argued as he fastened his pace, pushing one of the double doors open. Once outside, he took a deep breath of fresh air for the first time in hours, his lungs sick of the musty air inside their ancient school building. 

“Right,” Donghyuck offered as the two of them started heading out to the fields they usually held their outdoor gym classes on, not believing a word his friend had just said. Giving smooches and soft forehead kisses to your friends? Screamed gay to him.

“It wasn't even on the lips. And besides, Jeno and Renjun are like family to me. Why would I care about what other people think about it as long as they’re both fine with it?”

“Sure, sure. Go off, king. Preach. Just promise to repeat those same exact words back to me when you come out as a flaming homosexual.” Jaemin looked unimpressed, already used to the ‘gay until proven wrong’ mentality his friend got going on. Donghyuck sighed, “Look, you can be one dense fucker all you want, but you have literal heart eyes whenever you talk about them. Don’t even try to deny you all aren’t a tad too close to be called 'just friends'.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Jaemin argued. "Oh, and speaking of them…” His eyes scanned through the sea of students slowly trudging outside. “The moment I spot them, I’m leaving your dusty ass behind.”

“Like I wanted your company anyway,” Donghyuck grumbled back. He'd much rather be home playing video games, but no, Jaemin just had to drag him out there with him.

Jaemin repeated his sentence in a mocking way before suddenly straightening his back, eyes focusing back on the crowd. Donghyuck swore he could see the outline of a tail wagging back and forth behind his back the moment he spotted who he was looking for. He barely held in his snicker. _Whipped_.

“Oop, I see them now. Finally." Then, turning to him, grinning, "Adios, fucker.”

Hyuck pushed him forward, making him stumble on his feet. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. And don’t come back before you’ve kissed them goodnight!”

“Blah, blah, blah, can’t hear a thing you say!” Jaemin shouted with his back turned and his hands thrown over his ears, already walking away from him.

“That fucker.” Donghyuck shook his head and decided to head back home. He wasn’t going to spend even a second longer inside the school grounds if he wasn’t forced to - not even when the temptation of proving Jaemin wrong was making his fingers itch. 

“Jaemin!” Renjun called out happily, a wide smile on his face once he saw him approaching.

“Hi, Junnie.”

“How’s Donghyuck?” Jeno asked, a knowing smile on his face.

Jaemin groaned, “He’s gone mad for sure. I think at least. Oh well, either this or that, he’s definitely lost his mind. I don’t think you can even reason with him anymore."

“Yeah, that sounds like him,” Jeno agreed, and they both shared a chuckle.

Renjun just smiled along, not having much to add. He didn’t really know Donghyuck that well, but he didn’t mind listening to the silly anecdotes Jaemin shared with them, opting to just stay silent like always when it came to the topic of other friends.

"Jeno!"

Confused, all three of them turned around at the same time, watching as one of their female classmates ran over, her freshly dyed pink hair bouncing with every step.

Well, okay, that would be an exaggeration; Kim Yerim would never demean herself for a sprint. Some kind of a ‘self-respect’ thing or whatever made-up crap she always tried to pull when arguing against the laps in P.E.

Jeno smiled at her, “Hi. What’s up?”

“Nothing much. Just wanted to come and wish you good luck with your practice today.”

“Right," he drawled. "Sure. Thanks. But I know you're coming just to ogle at the cheerleaders again.”

Yerim shoved his shoulder, huffing. “I wouldn’t dare! I swear, if I get caught one more time because I keep coming and not paying any attention to the game…" She shivered. "Last time the coach asked me what I thought about his new winning strategy because I kept showing up, and all I could think of was how much smoother the girls have gotten with their routine.”

Jeno laughed at that, eyes crinkling in delight. It was about time someone called her out for stalking the cheer practices! Too busy teasing her about it, he didn't notice the two pairs of eyes by his side, quietly sharing knowing looks as they watched them interact.

Renjun and Jaemin couldn't believe his oblivious ass; Jeno didn’t even realize how happy he looked whenever he got to talk to his friends, Yerim especially, and Yerim always responded with the same energy, smiling back just as wide even with clear embarrassment on her face.

Honestly, they felt like they were interrupting something. But, as seemed to be a habit by now, Yerim never stuck around for long. Her restlessness to socialize with as many people as possible during the day made her keep things short, and soon she was giving them all a cheery bye before threading through the people and disappearing into the masses.

Once he was certain she was out of hearing range, Jeno turned to his friends, sighing. “You could at least say hi to her and avoid being so rude, you know? I know you aren't exactly friends with her, but you could at least play nice.”

Renjun and Jaemin exchanged looks, wondering how they could get themselves out of this so that they wouldn’t have to admit to ‘We just wanted to give you two some space.’ Jaemin cleared his throat first, offering a small sorry, and Renjun echoed it quietly, looking down at his feet.

Jeno took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down a little despite his obvious disappointment. “Just… Just don’t ignore her when she comes over, okay? Just say hi and bye, and that’s already good enough. I know she probably isn’t that bothered by it, but it’s important to me. So please." 

He reasoned asking his best friends to be polite enough to greet his other friends when they came over wouldn’t be too much to ask. Because that was it, that was literally all he was asking from them.

"Okay," they both promised in a heartbeat. They honestly didn't mind his friends as much as Jeno thought they did.

“It’s fine.” Jeno was always quick at getting rid of the annoyance he felt anyway. “I just don’t get why you're not friends with her yet. She's really nice and I'm sure you'd like her if you just tried to talk with her more."

Jaemin made a face, "Donghyuck's already too much to handle. I think befriending one more hyperactive social butterfly will finally make me lose it."

Renjun chuckled but once Jeno's eyes stopped on him, he shied away a bit. "We just don't have that much in common? And I'm happy with how things are now. With you two," he added to clarify. He really didn't feel the need to make any more friends, too content with how things were now.

"That's okay, I can respect that," Jeno assured, making sure not to pressure him into anything he wasn't comfortable with. "Just remember to be nice to my friends, okay?"

"Yeah..." Then he sighed, “Anyway, I need to go to the school office. I've put off this one thing I've needed to discuss with them for so long now, and I might get in trouble if I don't go there today. See you later at Jeno's?"

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Jaemin replied albeit surprised. Usually Renjun talked these things through with them first for practice to get rid of some of the social anxiety he was burdened with, but he must've forgotten about it this time. Or maybe it just wasn't anything he needed their help with.

Renjun gave them a small, grateful smile and turned around on his heels, leaving them behind. Jeno turned to Jaemin with a questioning look. Jaemin shrugged.

“You coming with me then?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to go swimming,” Renjun announced with a dejected sigh as he sucked on the cherry-flavored lollipop he’d stolen from Jeno - his favorite. 

Jeno hummed and threw the ball against the wall, catching it with his hands and then repeating the action. Jaemin, who was flipping through the teenage gossip magazines he’d checked out from the library, didn’t pay much attention, too busy finding and filling in all the quizzes.

“I don’t think many places are open right now.”

“Yeah, but I’m bored.”

“Why swimming?” Jeno asked as he caught the ball and threw it again. “You don’t even like swimming.”

“I do,” Renjun argued. “Well, a bit? You know, it’s nice, but I don’t want to do it so often.”

“Did you ever even learn how to swim? I don’t remember seeing you without that huge yellow inflatable swimming ring with you.”

“I- I know how to swim,” the older insisted with pink dusted cheeks. He did know how to swim, he just… “Fine, I just want to go float in the water. Is that so bad?”

Jaemin woke up from his focused stupor as if summoned, always ready to make his friends suffer, “And how bad do you want it?”

Jeno cut his teasing short though, catching the ball one last time before putting it down on his lap. “I wouldn’t mind going for a swim. Should we hit the pool, or should we try our luck with the forest lake?”

“The pool has hot showers and a nice, relaxing hot tub for your muscles,” Renjun suggested, trying to sound convincing. Jaemin burst out into laughter as Jeno’s face heated up at the comment. He grinned, feeling so much more confident now. “So, how about it, muscle boy? Pool sounds good?”

“Y-Yeah. Pool’s... pool's great.”

“Jaemin?”

“It’s no hot springs, but hey,” he started, shrugging. “Who am I to deny Mr. Muscle his hot, relaxing showers?”

Jeno threw a pillow at his face.

It was a few hours later that they finally arrived at the public swimming pool on the opposite side of the town. It was the more decent, less crowded one compared to the one near their houses. That nightmare-ish place was always infested with unsupervised kids running around wild, being a danger to everyone including themselves.

So they rather took the sacrifice, suffering through two hours in an awful death trap of a bus with no working air conditioner just to finally reach their destination, more than ready to just head straight inside and jump right into the cold water pool that would effectively cool them down. 

Well, at least Jaemin and Renjun were. Jeno had always been less bothered by the heat, rarely sweating if it wasn't about doing sports seriously. Jaemin had always been annoyed by that because while he was suffering, swimming in his own sweat, Jeno managed to look so ridiculously perfect and collected no matter how hot it was.

He groaned, side eyeing his friend. “Are you sure you should even be swimming? Didn’t the coach tell you to take it easy for now?”

Jeno shrugged, “It’ll be a good way to loosen up my muscles. My shoulders feel a bit tense.” Jaemin's eyes followed his toned arms that struggled to rub on the sore spots on his back. Then he looked away, clearing his throat.

“Mhm, if you say so. Be careful though. I sure wouldn't want to feel his wrath.”

“He is kind of scary,” Renjun agreed as he nibbled on his cracker, feeling like he was melting into a puddle of goo.

They all cringed thinking about the coach's face twisted in anger as he spat out obscenities, spit flying on their faces while he raged on about their star player getting hurt.

“He is,” Jeno admitted easily. Even if he was close to the man, he wouldn't survive being put in his bad books. “Which is exactly why I’m going to be careful, but still enjoy myself. He’s not qualified enough to suddenly become my personal life coach.”

Jaemin snorted. Jeno had always been the type of guy to quote shit like ‘don’t live a life, enjoy it’, and it was just as ridiculous each time. He supposed his friend just liked to take things in a more relaxed manner — another thing to feel jealous about alongside his inhumane sweat resistance abilities.

But his brewing stormy thoughts were halted when the three of them stopped, noticing the yellow A4-paper stuck on the door of the swimming pool they'd come all the way there for. Frowning, Renjun took a step forward to read it, huffing as his eyes moved along the lines.

“It’s closed.”

“What? No way.”

“Yes way. There, read for yourself.”

“Oh. Well. I guess that was a total bust.”

Jeno frowned, “What are we supposed to do now? We came all the way here, and now they’re just... closed?”

“All this way for nothing.” Renjun sighed, “Couldn’t even update their website to say they're not open. Assholes.”

“Seriously, what a load of bull,” Jaemin complained, crossing his arms.

"Right?"

"Okay, so, what now? What do we want to do now?"

"I don't know..."

"Me neither..."

They all fell silent, deep into their thoughts as they just stared at the empty, deserted building. They'd come such a long way there, so it would be a waste to just turn back home like that. Especially when they didn't even know when the next bus back would leave and how long it would take till they finally got home.

Suddenly Renjun perked up, coming up with an idea. He looked up at his friends, beaming, “Anyone want to go grab some ice cream?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this draft for two months before my unproductive ass finally got back into editing it. Sometimes I just make things so hard for myself for absolutely no reason. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> (find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/intent/user?screen_name=ririwritesaus) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ririwrites))


End file.
